Dangan Ronpa: Zetsubō-ku
by Shilo Burbans
Summary: The new students at The Academy of Hope and Achievement are a groups a students who brim with the hope of America's youth. However, the groups is soon thrown into disarray, as a devious bear, named Monokuma, traps them, and forces them into a school of Mutual Killing... (Disclaimer for DR idea, and anything else that isn't original. Also, rating will go up later for brutal murder.)
1. Chapter 1: (N)Every Days: Part One

Matthew Yesac walked up to the school. He was nervously breathing deeply, and trying to control his pulse in vain. He couldn't believe it!

This was going to make him a success!

The Academy of Hope and Achievement…

The Garden of Hope!

But ugh… All the people there…

But now was not the time to think of that. This was the time to shine, where he would meet those who were destined to be famous, and successful… Not like he wasn't going to be.

He was going to be a student here, that itself meant success in life.

Breathing in again, he stepped forward, and walked through the doors. He glanced down at his schedule, and saw his first class was in room 1-C. Walking he briefly waved at a passing student, and entered the classroom.

Sitting down at the seat his teacher told him to, nodding respectfully. He sat down, glared at the people around him, and started getting out his drawing supplies, when he suddenly felt sick.

The was nary a sound as he blacked out.

* * *

Pushing himself up, he glanced around. His classroom was empty, and the clock wasn't moving.

_SHIT I SLEPT AGAIN. GODDAMNIT IS NO ONE HERE RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH TO GET ME UP BEFORE THE NEXT CLASS BEGINS?_

But he paused when he noticed, no one was there…?

Maybe there weren't any classes in the classroom this period?

He didn't care and stood up. Nothing about him had changed. His baggy jeans were still the same, as well as his portal shirt. His glasses were fine, everything was. Running a hand through his ginger red hair, he saw a message on the chalkboard, and read it.

_Alright bastard! I'll need to see you in the gym, so you can find out what's going on! Hope to see you by 8:00! Upupupu!_

It was complete with a picture of a toy bear, half black and half white.

_Great, first day here, and not only have a slept in, but I'm the most normal one here, in terms of humor anyways… Ugh, guess it comes from being the Super High School Level Luckster…_

Sighing, and taking a moment to assess the drawing, he sauntered out of the classroom, and closed the door loudly.

* * *

"Oh! Look! Another student! How many does that make?"

"That would make 14 of us. And unless there are any reasons to believe there are more, than I do believe this is it. It is statistically unlikely that any student worth anything to this school would be more than thirty minutes late."

"Pfff, no need to be so harsh."

"Ha! Not like you'd be any different!"

"... Shut up… I'm trying to concentrate, and unless your abnormally sized mouth doesn't permit it, you need to shut the hell up."

"GUYS! Think! I mean, what just happened? Do we even know each other? No. SO maybe we should get to know each other! We could work this out easier!"

"Yes, indeed. When people know each other, the chances of success in whatever the participants attempt, increases greatly, on the-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Oh."

"Anyways, let's dispers! Talk to each other!"

As the student separated, the hostility in the air subsided. Matthew walked up the first group or people he saw, and decided to get this over with, "Hey. My name is Matthew. If you don't call me Mit, I will cut you. I'm the Luckster this year."

The older of the two girls turned to him. She was dressed in a crisp uniform, almost a suit, which was a deep red, almost black, "Hello. My name is Suzane Fandes. If you prefer to call me Suzy, that is fine. I am the Super High School Level Intelligence."

As she started into a large talk on her talent, he turned to the smaller of the two girls. She was not much shorter that Suzy, and dressed much more casually. Her jeans was slightly long, and her shirt was clearly fandom oriented. Glaring at him, she said, "And you…? And if you start on the whole talk thing, I will just fucking walk away."

"Good, cause I wasn't going to."

A heated silence ensued, until Suzy turned to them, "Is something wrong?"

"No."

They looked at each other again, until the second girl introduced herself formally, "My name is Vallania Melt, and if you think I'm going to tell you my talent, I might have to perform brain surgery on you, to make sure something isn't wrong with you. Now shoo, before I punch you."

She sneered at him, and turned away, her bright red hair hitting him in the face. He grimaced and walked away. He continued walking across the room, until he almost ran into a girl who was walking backwards, talking to someone else, "Watch where you're fucking going."

She jumped back, "OH MY GOD! I'm sooo sorry! Is there-"

He put his hand up, "Long story short, I don't care."

She backed down and the one of the two boys behind her looked at him, "What was that for?"

He shrugged, "Well, I don't really care for explanations, so here it is. My name is Matthew Yesac. Call me Mit. I'm the Super High School Level Luckster."

The same boy, who had slightly long, dull ginger hair, and dull blue eyes pursed his lips, "Well, since it doesn't seem like you're gonna apologize or anything… My name is Flavvie Brotender. I'm the Super High School Level Knight."

He was taller that Mit, and had on jeans and a long sleeve tee shirt. Slightly nodded, he walked away. The smaller girl in front of him had neon red jeans on, a change in attire, and a bright pink shirt on. Her thick hair was braided, and tied back with also colourful bands. She crossed her arms in front of her and smiled, "Hi! My name is Cherry Bands! I'm the Super High School Level Doctor! Nice to meet you!"

He frowned, "Not a nurse? No need to lie you know, you have no reason to like me."

She blushed and lowered her head, "Sorry… A-and no… I… I'm a full on doctor..."

He waved her away, and she left awkwardly, leaving the last student there to introduce himself. He was an odd person by sight. He had pale white hair, colourless if nothing else, and his eyes were an odd shade of amber yellow orange. They could be real, but it wasn't clear. His odd sweatshirt, a bright white, but clearly often used, was way too large, and was almost coming off his shoulders. A giant grey scarf, which was ragged, and almost looked burnt or something, covered up his shoulder instead, and almost covered his face. His jeans were obviously very tight, and were extremely ripped. After a second of awkward silence, he muttered under his breathe, "I'm Mere Captor… Super High School Level Mortician…"

He walked away, pulling at his scarf, muttering to himself.

_Pretty sure he hates me. What,the, fuck, ever._

He continued walking until he reached his destination. One girl had caught his eye. She hadn't been talking with the rest of the group, merely sitting and drawing on one of the bleachers. Her short black hair bobbed as she looked at him briefly, before going back to her drawing. He peered over her shoulder, "Nice drawing."

She looked up, "Oh… Yeah."

He nodded and after adjusting her thick black hoodie, she went back to drawing.

Another period of silence.

_God, can no one here hold a regular conversation?_

"What's your name?"

She took a moment to finish the hand she was working on, and then she turned to him, vibrant green eyes dully shining, "Oh… I'm Toby Aspen. Super High School Level Artist."

Glancing back down to her portrait, she ignored him again. He nodded and walked off, "Well, good luck on that portrait. It's nice."

She blushed a bit on having her work complemented, and he sauntered off. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder, and it turned him around. He was face to face with a girl his height, with brown hair down to her waist, "HI!"

He stumbled back and fell to the floor, "Uh, what?"

She laughed, "HI! I wanted to say HI to you! So I did!"

She smirked, "I'm Sobi! Sobi Teritsu! Super High School Level Ninja! And I hear you are Mit? And you're the Luckster this year?"

He vaguely nodded and she grinned, "K!"

And she was gone. He didn't even get a good look at her.

_Ninja my ass, she just teleports._

His ass still a bit sore, he stayed on the ground, until a hand was offered to him, "Stupid ass, what are you doing on the floor?"

He grabbed it and heaved himself up, "I was knocked over! Not my fault!"

The girl glared at him with brilliant grey eyes, "Well, sure, you were only there for seven minutes. I think."

He frowned at her, "Well, I don't care. I'm Mit Yesac. Super High School Level Luckster."

She shrugged, "Whatever. I don't even care. I'm Akira. Akria Captor, yes he's my brother. We're twins. I'm the Super High School Level Manipulator."

The odd talent went well with her image. She had on a large dull yellow sweatshirt, a pullover, which had a giant pocket in front. It was clearly filled with stuff, but he didn't want to know what that stuff was. If he didn't know better, he could think she was pantsless, but they were just covered up by her giant sweater. The rest of her legs were covered by high striped socks.

_Dammit, everyone here has an overly large sweater? Is there something no one cared to tell me aobut?_

The girl behind her pushed her out of the way, "Get out of the way Akira… I wanna talk to the new guy!"

She was just like Akira in many aspects, but her sweater was striped red and blue, her shorts were checked, and had chains, and her hair was a different style, and was brown instead of white, save the bangs, which were golden in colour, "Hi… I'm Mero!"

He glared at her, "Mero…?"

She smiled wider, "Mero!"

Her grimaced, "Mero what?"

She tilted her head, "Mero what…? What?"

He yelled, "OH I DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT'S YOUR TALENT?!"

She looked back, almost confused, "I'm the… The Super High School Level Cheerleader!"

She laughed lightly and wandered off. Akira shot him a glance and left, "I know you. My brother told me already. And don't ask about Mero… I have no idea."

He shrugged and walked away. Sitting down, he pressed his fingers against his temples.

_Oh god, I'm going to have to spend my school life with a bunch of idiots…_

He sighed and he felt a leg next to his, "What is it?"

He jumped and Sobi laughed, "GOT YOU!"

She ran off and the two guys next to her slid down, "Ignore her…"

_How can I ignore her, when I can't even look at her properly, without her running off…?_

He nodded and sighed again, "Mit Yesac. Luckster. I'm getting bored of this."

The other boy nodded, and smiled. He had relatively long shorts on, which were varying shades of black, and a muscle shirt on, which was pure white, with a green logo on it of some sort. Mit couldn't make out the details, since he hadn't picked up his glasses before school. He was relatively muscular, compared to most boys his age. The boy laughed, "Ha! I know! Anyways I'm Brandon Thomason! Super High School-"

"Just say your talent, I don't feel like speaking."

"... Brawler… And I don't like you."

He punched Mit hard in the shoulder, who yelped at the strength, and the second boy looked at him. He had a strange fashion sense, with a scaly leather jacket, and scaly leather pants, all of which were a realistic shade of blackish green, "I'm Lunder Drake. Astronomer."

He got up and walked away, speaking in odd clicks and squeaks to his sleeve.

_Ugh, these people keep getting weirder…_

Luckily for him, there were only two people left. He walked up to the two girls, who were sitting down and talking. The more talkative of the two had a green tee shirt on, her shorts green as well. Her hair was light brown and went down to her mid back. Her bangs were clipped back with a pretty green gemstone clip, and was highlighted purple. She was actively talking, her hand off in different directions, while the other girl was listening intently. Her black cut off shirt was embezzled, but in a Fleur de Lis pattern, and she was wearing light grey jeans with a lot of rips and tears in them. They were clearly doodled all over, and well worn. She put her hand up and gestured over at Mit. He waved awkwardly and sat down near them, "Hi… I'm Mit Yesac, and I'm the Super High School Level Luckster."

The talkative one smiled, "Oh! I'm Lady. Lady Vika. Hah! And this over here is Alyssa!"

Alyssa smiled awkwardly, and glanced away, "Oh… Hi, I guess… I… I'm the Super High School Level… Servant…"

Lady laughed, "Don't ask her what that's about. Oh, and hey, she doesn't really like people all that much, so it'd be nice if you left! K?"

She shooed him away, and he was about to object, but she had left.

_Damn, I don't even know her talent…_

He sat down at a small table, situated in the far left corner, away from the doors. Everywhere else, now that he noticed, was empty, save the tables, and the bleachers, covering the entire right side of the room. There were eight tables in all, a strange number, one too many. There was also a makeshift stage in the middle of the floor, facing in all directions. Not caring, he laid back and waited.

As people conversed amongst him, he suddenly became aware of another feeling, of someone watching him. He glanced around, but no one was there. Shrugging, he laid back, only to jump when suddenly a loud crackling sound echoed around the room.

"Upupupu! Can anyone hear me? Upupu…"

A small voice rang out, very quiet and almost scared, "Uhhh… Yeah…?"

"Dyahahaha! Perfect!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bear popped out of the stage, and looked around, "Upupupu! Hello new students! I'm Monokuma! I'm your new principal!"

Brandon sighed, "Oh… Some stuffed toy, what the hell…?"

Monokuma crossed his arms, "Ugh, not that again. I'm Monokuma! You're new principal! I'm not a stuffed bear!"

"Well, he is talking. Even if he were to be made artificially, the amount of precise movement, and accuracy of the voice indicates-"

"No one cares Suzy."

"Oh."

"Upupu… Anyways, aside from the point that you are stuck here forever-"

"Forever?! What?!"

Monokuma put his paw up, "Yes. And if you would stop interrupting me, WE MIGHT GET TO KNOW WHY!"

Backing down he sighed, "Okay! So the reason you were brought here, is all for me. I did it, I'm guilty, I admit it. But that is not the only reason. You will be trapped in here for the rest of your lives, for one main purpose! The game that I have set up for you! A game of life and death! My Coliseum of Academy! You can get out all right… If you kill someone! DYAHAHAHAHA!"

The entire student body went silent at those words, the icy chill running over them.

* * *

_**Okay, aside from the fact that this is really awkward, and I can't do characterization for shit, how was it? All of the characters are based off of people I know, online and in real life. They are playing a game, DR based, and each of them has a character. The murders happen based on who kills whom, and they know who it is, if they kill, as they are the ones who plan it. I'll explain it all really next chapter, but basically, this is all unplotted, and the deciding vote goes to the contestants. Not all of the characters are contestants; most are merely based off them. I will describe the setting of the school in detail next chapter, and lay out the rules in depth. K?**_


	2. Chapter 1: (N)Every Days: Part Two

**ALIVE:**

- SHSL GOOD LUCK: Matthew Yesac

- SHSL BRAWLER: Brandon Thomason

- SHSL MORTICIAN: Mere Captor

- SHSL KNIGHT: Flavvie Brotender

- SHSL ASTRONOMER: Luner Drake

- SHSL ?: ?

- SHSL ARTIST: Toby Aspen

- SHSL SERVANT: Alyssa Ferensel

- SHSL CHEERLEADER: "Mero"

- SHSL DOCTOR: Cherry Bands

- SHSL INFORMATION: Suzy Fandes

- SHSL NINJA: Sobi Teritsu

- SHSL MANIPULATOR: Akria Captor

- SHSL ?: Vallania Melt

- SHSL ?: Lady Vika

**DEAD:**

- NO ONE

* * *

"What are you talking about...?"

Monokuma cackled and leaned forward, "Just what I said! KILL SOMEONE. Upupupu..."

As he handed out little electronic handbooks, the shocked silence suddenly turned into an outraged babble no one could understand.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

"W-what are we... We supposed to d-do...?"

"Well, I'm not killing anyone, that's for sure..."

"Killing, pffft... I couldn't care less, you bunch are worthless as it is."

Monokuma had his hand up and slowly everyone was silenced, "Now! For the rules. NONE! Well... Not none, there are a few... You can find them in the ElectroID I just handed each of you."

* * *

_**1. The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the school walls.**_

_**2. The time between 10pm and 7am is called "Night Time". During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.**_

_**3. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished.**_

_**4. You may investigate the school as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions.**_

_**5. No violence is permitted against the school's headmaster, Monobear. Destruction of the surveillance cameras, is forbidden.**_

_**6. A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit.**_

_**7. Destruction of locked doors is forbidden.**_

_**8. One culprit may not kill more than two victims.**_

_**9. Students who do not follow the rules will be punished severely.**_

_**10. More rules may be added in the future, at the discretion of the school.**_

* * *

"Y-you've got to be kidding me...?"

Monokuma laughed, "Upupupu... I don't make it my habbit to kid about such things... I haven't before anyways..."

"So... So we actually have to kill someone...?"

And just then an unfamiliar voice rang out, "Well, obviously. I mean, it says so right here. Do you need any more clarification?"

As the 14 students turned to the back of the gym, right by the entrance, stood an odd young boy. He was relatively tall, and was all dressed in black and white. His skinny jeans were half black and half white, as were his eyes. He had on five leather bands, on his neck, ankles, and wrists, which were leather, and were studded in alternating black and white studs. He was wearing a sleeveless, cut off grey shirt, and a black and white vest. His long grey hair was tied back in a ponytail, with a black and white ribbon. He had a large briefcase slung over his shoulder, which was also black and white. He smirked, and lifted up his handbook, and shrugged, "It says so in the rules, therefore, that is what is to happen. Must I say it again...?"

Vallania narrowed her eyes at him, "No, I'm not that stupid, but to be brutally honest, you may have to for the others."

Flavvie put up his hands, "That's unimportant. The thing is, who are you...?"

The boy put up his hands and looked away, "That is unimportant."

Flavvie shook his head, "No, actually, it is very important. If we don't know you, then we can't trust you. Simple as that."

The boy shrugged, "Well, I'm not looking for your trust, or I would have revealed myself earlier. But for now, you can call me Juppeta. That is it."

After a moment of awkward silence, waiting for his talent, he snorted, white teeth almost comically perfect, "What? Were you expecting more? I said that is all."

Flavvie reluctantly turned back to Monokuma, and laughed, "After a murder has occurred, a class trial will be held, in which you will try to deduce the culprit! Before such trial, you will be given the opportunity to investigate the scene, and such. If you get the culprit right, then they will be punished! After all, those who are so reckless to disturb the peace, deserve to be punished! And if the culprit is guessed wrong, then the real culprit will go clear and free! And everyone else will be punished. Dyahahaha!"

"Um... And what do you mean by punishment...?"

Monokuma shrugged nonchalantly, and sighed, "Well, it depends on who has done the deed. But all in all, you'll end up dead."

He cackled and jumped down from the stage, "You think it over! I'll be waiting for the first murder to occur!"

Flavvie shook his head, "You may be waiting for a long time Monokuma. None of us would murder anyone!"

Monokuma looked back, "Oh? Ohohoh? Did I hear resistance...? Are you saying that no matter what, you wouldn't sacrifice another for your own good...?"

Juppeta shrugged, "Well, he may not, but that doesn't mean anything for the rest of us."

Mero looked at him oddly, "Wait... What?"

Juppeta smiled, "Well, it's simple. Some of us here, have more reason than others to want to get out. Some of us have more will than other to kill someone. Just because Flavvie says he won't murder anyone doesn't mean, say, that Mere won't. Or that Toby won't. Or that Brandon won't. Flavvie doesn't speak for all of us. He only speaks for himself. So we may have to look out for our lives, all the same. You were saying something earlier about trust. If you don't know who I am, then how can you trust me? But even if you did know? Who says you can trust me? Who says you can trust anyone in this room? We're all humans. We all have weaknesses."

As the realization dawned on the students, they all started to look around suspiciously, and the air grew tense. Monokuma cackled, "I couldn't have said it better myself! Dyahahaha!"

And then he was gone. Juppeta shrugged, "Well, I don't know about any of you people, but I'm going to go see what the rest of this school is like."

He walked out of the gymnasium, and the double door slammed shut behind him. The students dispersed, and Mit sighed. Walking out of the gym, he took a right turn, and walked down the halls. He remembered the building being square-ish, so there wasn't too much area to explore. There were two sliding doors labeled "Art," so he decided to check it out. The entire room was covered wall to wall, in cabinets. There were desks and easels everywhere, and paper was scattered through the cabinets. There was also a plentiful amount of coloured pencils, regular pencils, markers, paints, crayons, and pretty much any artistic supply that you could think of. There were doors on either side of the room, so he walked through the one on the left of the entrance and took a right.

This room was much different than the first. There were still copious amount of storage space, most of it taken, but there were no desks. Instead, there was clay spinning stand scattered around, and some stands with half carved materials on them. Scattered on the floor, were bits and pieces of dried clay, and chipped marble and other carving stone. Chisels and hammers were strewn about the floor. A door was at the end of the other side of the room. The entire room, he noted, was shaped like an, "L," wrapped half way around the first art room. He passed by the supplies and stands, and walked through the second set of sliding doors.

This room was littered with trash.

Well, not necessarily trash, but odd bits and pieces of projects. There were odd pieces of art, with no specific shapes.

A tree made of metal and plastic.

A wedding dress of crushed plastic roses, burnt in some places, torn in others.

A group of vases, made of different tins, painted in bright colours, each holding a dull, faded flower.

The rest of the room was littered with scraps which could have been used to make such projects. Each one was unique, and had their own personality, but each one was...

_Wow, this is slightly depressing... None of them are... Nice. A torn wedding dress, a tree made of pollutants, a landscape with an oil pool... Geez, did no one here have a sense of hope...?_

The room slightly getting to him, he looked elsewhere. This room was also shaped in an, "L," in the opposite direction of the clay room. He figured the wrapped around the first art room neatly, and created a full circle. Taking the right, into the curved part of the, "L," and saw a third sliding door. Pushing through, he exited the room, and saw Toby in the first room, "Oh, hi."

She glanced up from her papers, and nodded, "Hello."

He walked up to her and looked at her work, "What are you drawing now..."

She shrugged, "Just something I've been thinking of for a while now. A modern rendition of the, 'Mona Lisa.' It's gonna be of a young woman, like the original, but she's going to be different. I'm not quite sure how, but it's probably not going to be a happy piece. More reflective on how twisted society's standards have become, and how they destroy people."

Mit back to the door, "Oh. Neat. Well... Good luck."

She nodded and he left the room. Taking a left, away from the dorms, he glanced down the halls, and saw some rooms. The one of the far left he recognized as 1-C, where he had been knocked out. Having searched that before, and finding nothing of interest, he ignored it. After a brief search of the other two rooms, he concluded they were the same, and with the exception of textbooks, and other education material, they were the same. Ignoring them, moved onto the next room, which was next to the gym, to the far right of the hallway.

It was a small room, with not too many seats. It had been labeled L.O.T.E, and upon looking inside, he saw it was a foreign language room. Posters in German, French, Spanish, Latin, and a few other languages he didn't recognize were scattered about the walls. Huge textbooks lined the shelves, and long sentences in different languages were arranged on the board. Brain going into overload from the amount of unknown languages in the room, he left, and backed away.

Going back through the halls, he passed another room, and looked inside. It was across the gym, but in between the art room and the dorms. The walls were lined with boxes of all sorts, and shelves lined with books and more boxes. Leaving the room, which he judged to be storage, he turned right, to the dorm rooms.

The entire dorm was square, and right rooms were littered around the outside edges of the building. The corners were filled with concrete, and in the middle was a café for the students. The two rooms on the school side were separated by the passage between them. The ones away from the school were separated by the public restrooms. The ones to the left were separated by a pair of doors, which were darkened by the blinds drawn across them. The ones on the right were separated by a set of stairs, most likely to the next floor. But they were blocked off, and inaccessible.

Sighing, he looked down, and glanced at the room chart. His room was across the café, next to the restrooms, on the left. Walking across the café, he noticed that a small kitchen was situated in the lower left hand corner of the building. Lady Vika was sitting across the room, smiling contentedly, and casually sipping tea. Alyssa and Cherry were also sitting in the café, albeit closer to the kitchen, chatting away, eating bright coloured pastries. He glanced over at them, and both of them smiled and waved. Lady smiled in his direction, but promptly went back to drinking her tea. He glanced down the halls, and walked over to his room. Since they had an odd number of students, and an even number of rooms, one student was alone, and that happened to be him.

_Well, I guess luck counts for something. Don't want to be killed during the night by a roomate..._

The door was secured with a small circle, and he tilted his head. Narrowing his eyes, he passed his hand over the circle, but nothing happened. He passed the ElectroID over the circle, and the door beeped, and opened slightly. Pushing it open, he stepped inside.

The room was very basic, a desk in the corner, a bed, a dresser, and his luggage. There was a small room in another corner, which turned out to be a bathroom. Sighing he sat down onto the bed, and stayed there for a while.

* * *

"Upupupu, all you bastards, I'm going to need you in the gym as soon as possible. I may be a simple bear, but I learn from my mistakes! Dyahahaha!"

Mit groaned, and sat up. He had fallen asleep, but was now awake. Shoving himself off the bed, he got up, and headed to the gym.

* * *

Mere frowned at Monokuma and averted his eyes, "So...? What did you need...?"

Monokuma laughed, "Dyahaha! I'll get to that in a second! I need to wait for everyone to get here. We're still missing some students."

Suzy nodded, "Yes, it would not be strategic to our survival if we were to have knowledge that they were not in possession of. However-"

"Suzy, we don't care."

"Oh."

Cherry put up her hand tentatively, "W-well... I was thinking, who exactly are we missing...?"

Sobi laughed, "Well, Alyssa isn't here, nor is Juppeta, not that I want him here all that much! And we're also missing Lady and Mit, but I don't know about them."

Toby shrugged, "Well, Mit seems not to be much of a social butterfly, but I don't know about Lady."

At that moment, Lady walked through the doors, and laughed awkwardly, "Sorry about that, I was... Doing something... Yeah..."

Vallania tilted her head, "Doing what? Committing a murder perhaps...? That's always how it goes, the innocent young girl is always the murderer, and with an ass and breasts like yours, I wouldn't be surprised if you seduced Juppeta or Mit, and then killed them."

She flinched, "No! I wouldn't do that... I... I don't want to talk about it though..."

She laughed awkwardly again, and sighed. Sitting down, she twiddled her thumbs and Sobi walked over to talk to her. Mit walked through the door, "Ugh... I was gonna not come, but apparently it's mandatory. I left my room to get a snack, and the damn thing locked."

Brandon shrugged, "Well, I don't care. I was here on time, so it's your fault for being late."

Mit glared at him, and sat down on one of the bleachers. Suddenly he perked up, and pointed across the room, "How long have those doors been there?"

There was a pair of wooden sliding door on the exterior wall of the gym. They were across from the hall door, and were shut. Flavvie shrugged, "I don't know... Probably this whole time. We haven't exactly had the motivation to research this room. It's kinda-"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Everyone immediately went silent. Suddenly the doors burst open, and Alyssa shot through the door, "OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!"

As the more friendly people of the groups shot up to help her, other simply sat back and watched. She collapsed crying onto the ground, and Flavvie helped her up, "What's wrong?! What happened?!"

She continued crying and Cherry grabbed her hand, "Come over here, its okay, don't worry..."

She sat down and looked up, "I... I was g-going to... To the gym, and I passed an open door. I was slightly worried, s-since we were told to kill th-the others... But no one was in there. B-but I did find this..."

She held up her hand, and in it was a small envelope. It had already been torn open, and the letter was messily shoved back into it. Lady tentatively pulled out the letter and read it out loud.

_**I was quite worried when we were told to kill each other. Not a nice task, no indeed. However, I have decided to take the first move. I have kidnapped Juppeta, or whatever his name really is, and am holding him hostage. If any of you try and kill anyone, I will as well. And I am versed in hiding evidence, so you will not find me. Meaning, if a person dies, while I am still holding my hostage, then I will provide the rest of you with unsolvable case, and you will all die. Simple as that. So no deaths on my watch. Got it?**_

She dropped the note, and the room went silent.

* * *

_**Well, this is the start of a GREAT new school year! Okay, so as you may know, this is a game I have set up, and if you notice a character that resembles your penname, or a nickname I call you, and then feel free to ask, and I'll say. You can participate if you want to, and all of that. However, for this case, I already have the case set in stone, as someone contacted me already about killing someone. So this plan has been set in motion. Now, I have some rules set out, for all of the participants, for use in later murders, investigations, and trials.**_

_**1. You may send in a kill, as long as investigation is not in play, and there is not a class trial going on.**_

_**2. Certain characters have "Character Quirks." These are skills that aid in the story, be it not getting killed, killing someone, or aiding in investigation. These are unknown to the rest of the student body, save the character it applies to, unless the character comes out with the quirk.**_

_**3. I will be writing the chapter as soon as I get the kill, however, it might take me a while to post it. This is because I do not want to make it easy for you to figure it out. Therefore, a week must pass in between a trial and the subsequent murder(s).**_

_**4. Once a murder has been committed, I will write a chapter of investigation. Your character may or may not be included in it. However, I will give you the clues that you find, and they will be brought up in the trial.**_

_**5. The trial will take at least a chapter, and will be long. You WILL be given enough information to solve the crime, however, sometimes, you WLIL have to go back through the story, and look for little bits of information.**_

_**6. Once I write the Trial chapter, I will end with, "CHOOSE A CULPRIT." At this point, everyone who has decided to participate, will vote, by sending me a culprit, via PM, or, if I know them in outside of FFN, via Facebook.**_

_**7. If AT LEAST three participants chooses the correct culprit, then they will be found guilty, and executed.**_

_**8. If NO ONE finds the culprit, then they get away, but are not revealed immediately. Each remaining student will be executed in their own chapter, and it will boil down to the true culprit, and I will write a chapter for them escaping.**_

_**9. You are allowed to form outside alliances, and you may talk with them, however, I must be kept in check with the conversations.**_

_**Any questions can be sent to me via PM.**_

_**- Shilo Burbans**_


	3. Chapter 1: Nevery Days: Part One

**ALIVE:**

- SHSL GOOD LUCK: Matthew Yesac

- SHSL BRAWLER: Brandon Thomason

- SHSL MORTICIAN: Mere Captor

- SHSL KNIGHT: Flavvie Brotender

- SHSL ASTRONOMER: Luner Drake

- SHSL ?: "Juppeta"

- SHSL ARTIST: Toby Aspen

- SHSL SERVANT: Alyssa Ferensel

- SHSL CHEERLEADER: "Mero"

- SHSL DOCTOR: Cherry Bands

- SHSL INFORMATION: Suzy Fandes

- SHSL NINJA: Sobi Teritsu

- SHSL MANIPULATOR: Akria Captor

- SHSL ?: Vallania Melt

- SHSL ?: Lady Vika

**DEAD:**

- NO ONE

* * *

"Well, now what are we going to do?"

Flavvie laid his hands against the table, and swallowed his toast, "It's boring, and no one knows what's going to happen here. Heck, we're all too terrified of each other to get along. If we don't get along, we can never figure out how to break out of here..."

Mit shrugged, "Well, I don't know. I mean, while I wouldn't kill anyone, I don't think it's necessary to break out. Honestly, this cannot be legal, in any way shape or form, so eventually, someone will come and notice us."

Flavvie nodded and sat down, "Well, I think we should get everyone's word. None of us are going to kill another, right?"

Mit nodded, "Yeah, I think it's best. Then we'll know we can trust each other, not like that's going to help..."

Alyssa wrung out her hands, "Well, I-I think... I think that that works... I mean, it's k-kind of hard to trust people that might kill you... I know I won't kill anyone..."

Cherry nodded, "Yeah! That's right, we won't kill anyone!"

Mere shrugged, "Well... I guess... Not really worth it to dirty your hands trivially, and endanger yourself..."

Akira also was neutral on the situation, "Well, I'm not gonna kill anyone. I guess..."

Mero brightened, "Yeah! That's the spirit! I... I think... Uhhh..."

She faded off and kept eating. Vallania glared at everyone, "Well, I can't say I wouldn't love to kill you worthless maggots, but I'd just be caught anyways, so it's not worth it."

Suzy nodded, "While theoretically, it would be easy to commit the perfect murder, there are so many human variables in these cases, that trying to do-"

"Suzy, you're rambling again."

"Oh, I am sorry. Anyways, as I was saying, while it would be nice to get out, it is not worth it to kill another human being."

As she ended, Sobi shrugged, "Well, I'm not gonna kill. It's just so messy, and disgusting, and bloody, and... Well! Lots of things! Hahaha!"

Toby shrugged, "Not worth my time. Dont' really even need to get out either."

As everyone turned to Lady, to hear her opinion, she was asleep on the table. Flavvie gently shook her awake, and she jumped, "Oh...? What was I missing...?"

Flavvie laughed, "Well, we were wondering if you were gonna kill anyone? I mean, we need to trust each other, so we need to be able to say we won't backstab anyone."

Lady sighed, "Oh, that... No, I don't wanna kill anyone..."

She promptly fell asleep, and Flavvie moved away from her. Suzy smiled awkwardly, "Sorry, she didn't sleep well last night. She kept on getting up, and going to the bathroom. I have a feeling that she..."

She didn't finish the sentence, and he shrugged, "Well, at least she isn't a bitch. Maybe we could get her some coffee to keep her awake?"

Suzy shook her head, "No. Unfortunately, the tap is broken, and we cannot draw any water from it. Monokuma is working on fixing it."

"Upupupu... You bet I am!"

Everyone jumped, save Lady, and saw Monokuma standing in the door to the kitchen, "Well, it seems that there was a slight blocking the tank, and that kept the thing from draining properly, backing up the system. So when she wakes up, tell lovely little Miss I-Don't-Care-What-I-Do-With-My-Personal-Hygine-Pro ducts over there to watch what she's doing! If I have to fix this again, then she's gonna be the one paying the price... But it's working now, so if you want coffee, the get it, but I would get it myself if I were you, you can never trust another in a game of life and death! Dyahahaha!"

He disappeared, and Vallania nodded, "He... He's right you know. You idiots were going on about trust and all, but who says we told the truth? How do we not know someone's already dead? Juppeta is already missing, and Luner and Brandon haven't woken up yet, so who says they aren't killing him right now...?"

FLavvie's face dropped, "Well... I doubt that they'd do that... I mean..."

Vallania faced him, "What do you mean? We only met yesterday. Who says that this isn't the perfect oppertuinity to kill someone? Just because you think one way, doesn't mean others have to think that way to."

Flavvie glared at her, "Well, I know that Luner is up, he wasn't asleep, and his clothes had been changed. So of course he's up, he's just exploring!"

Vallania sat down violently, and Lady lazily got up, "I'll be right back... I have to get something..."

Mit tilted his head, "What? Surely not something that you're gonna murder someone with?"

She shook her head slowly, "No, just some wax for my braces, they were adjusted a week ago, and they hurt. The wire is poking out in the back, and I don't like that..."

She walked off, in the direction of the storeroom, and the other slowly got breakfast. She returned in no time, and sat down to eat as well. As they ate, conversations about everything arose up.

"So, how do you think we're gonna get out of here...?"

"Well, I don't know your talent, so what is it?"

"I was thinking, maybe we could organize some type of event, it's getting quite boring around here already."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A loud crash was heard, and Brandon came running down the halls, turned sharply into the café, and passed out. Everyone hot up, and ran to him.

"BRANDON!"

"I-is he okay...?"

"Let me through, I am a trained doctor, please, everyone back up."

"Oh god... What... What's going on...?"

Cherry bent over Brandon, and checked him for vitals, "Well... He's okay... Nothing major seems to have happened, but his heart rate is through the roof, and he's breatheing is way too fast. I... I think..."

A silent confirmation ran through the group, and some of them rushed off into the halls. Brandon's door was wide open, and they burst through.

Luner's body greeted them, lying face down on Juppeta's old bed, his back a bloody mess. It had been ripped open, and the body was twisted at a weird angle. On the opposing side of the room, on Brandon's bed, laid a human spine, which had been ripped out, and wiped clean. There were still muscle endings attached to the bones, and small particles of crushed bone were scattered around the neck area. Both bed were soaked in blood.

Mere calmly walked over to the body, and started looking at it. Akira didn't move an inch, merely waiting for Mere to say something. Mit gasped and backed up, tripping, and falling over himself. Sobi was oddly silent, staring uncomprehendingly at the corpse in front of them. Mero didn't move, and instead was muttering under her breath, breathing oddly. Lady gasped and started crying.

* * *

"Dya da da da! A body has been discovered! In a short while, we will begin a class trial, so take your time to look around, your life depends on it!"

* * *

Lady sniffled, "Oh god... Is he... Is he really dead...?"

Mere nodded while sorting through the bloody mess, "Mmhm... He was killed instantaneously... He didn't suffer."

Lady nodded, "I'll... I'll go tell the others."

She stumbled out of the room, and Mit whispered, "Oh god... What... What do we do...?"

Sobi stuck out her tongue, and sighed, "Well, it seems we have to investigate this. You saw the rules. If you don't guess the killer right, you die. So I'll be off, I want to go and find out why Luner was in Brandon's room in the first place."

She marched out of the room, and Mero shrugged, "W-well... I'm not sure why Luner was killed... But we should probably find out why."

Akira leaned over and muttered, "Yeah, we are."

Mero blinked, "Oh. Okay!"

Mere backed up, "Well, that was a pretty basic murder, nothing special about it."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud thud was heard and then mixed shouting and yelling.

* * *

"Dya da da da! A body has been discovered! In a short while, we will begin a class trial, so take your time to look around, your life depends on it!"

* * *

"W-what...?"

Akira frowned, "Well, something seems to have happened..."

The four of them rushed out into the halls, and Brandon was lying on the floor in front of the boy's bathroom. Cherry was on the floor crying, and the door was open. Rushing over, the four of them saw the body. A mass of bones were scattered in the bathroom, in no specific order. They had been cleaned and polished. There were jars lining the side of the room, which were currently being looked at by Suzy and Vallania, and each of them had an organ in it. A larger jar sat by the stalls, and it contained a large amount of pinkish pulp like liquid. There were bone fragments everywhere, and a bloody pile of black and white clothes laid in the corner. Mere immediately went over to the bones and began shifting through them.

The rest of the students were now at the door, and looking in. Mixed expressions of shock and horror scattered the faces, and Cherry sobbed out, "Br-Brandon had f-felt si... Sick, so I-I took him t-t-to the rest-restroom, in case h... He needed to vomit. But w-when we opened the door, the b-bones were there, a-and he fainted..."

Alyssa walked through the door, and picked up the clothing gently, "Yeah... This... This is Juppeta's..."

A small note fell out of the pocket of his vest, and she picked it up.

_**I THOUGHT I HAD SAID NO MURDERS**_

Quickly dropping it, she swallowed and looked at the rest of the students, "So... Now what...?"

Suzy blinked, "We investigate. That is what the rules say, and if we don't, you all heard what Monokuma said. Our lives depend on it."

As the 13 remaining students slowly dispersed a single thought ran through their minds.

Who could have committed such a violent crime...?

* * *

_**- INVESTIGATION START -**_

* * *

_**STUDENT COUNT: 15**  
_

_DEAD_: Luner Drake

_DEAD_: "Juppeta"

**_STUDENT COUNT: 13_**


	4. Chapter 1: Nevery Days: Part Two

**ALIVE (13):**

- SHSL GOOD LUCK: Matthew Yesac

- SHSL BRAWLER: Brandon Thomason

- SHSL MORTICIAN: Mere Captor

- SHSL KNIGHT: Flavvie Brotender

- SHSL ARTIST: Toby Aspen

- SHSL SERVANT: Alyssa Ferensel

- SHSL CHEERLEADER: "Mero"

- SHSL DOCTOR: Cherry Bands

- SHSL INFORMATION: Suzy Fandes

- SHSL NINJA: Sobi Teritsu

- SHSL MANIPULATOR: Akria Captor

- SHSL ?: Vallania Melt

- SHSL ?: Lady Vika

**DEAD (2):**

- SHSL ?: "Juppeta"

- SHSL ASTRONOMER: Luner Drake

* * *

Mit frowned. Where to start...

_Well, okay... Two dead bodies... Uhhh... So, I need to... Ummm..._

He couldn't think straight. This wasn't something he had ever experienced, and he hoped never to again. He sat down on his bed, and put his head in his hands.

"Upupupu... Shouldn't you be searching...?"

Mit jumped and sighed in frustration, "Monokuma..."

Monokuma flushed, "Oooh! Are you so excited to see my adorable face that you're at a loss for words?! Or maybe-"

Mit grimaced, "No. Quite the opposite actually."

Monokuma's face fell, "Oh. I'm wounded."

He turned away and Mit stopped him, "Hey. No. You obviously came her for a reason, just get it out, and let me think."

Monokuma cackled, "Dyahahaha! That's what I thought! Anyways, I was thinking, shouldn't you be more interested in investigating...? Your life is at stake here..."

He flushed again, and put a paw over his mouth, "Or maybe... Maybe you're despairing so much, you don't want to get out."

Mit glared at him, "No. I'm not. I've just never dealt with a murder before, and excuse me is I say I'm not all that experienced at solving them. Now get out, I DO INDEED want to keep my life, and your being here doesn't help."

Monokuma shrugged, "Whatever."

He sauntered out, and Suzy walked in, "Um... If I may, may I speak with you for a moment Mr. Yesac?"

Mit tilter his head, "Yeah, sure..."

* * *

Mere sat down next to the corpse of Luner Drake, and sighed, "Well, it seems there may be more here than I thought..."

Akira frowned, "Well, what is it?"

Mere shrugged, "Oh, nothing much, at least, not that I know now. It's a shame that he can't tell me."

Akira shrugged, "Well, you should probably get going. You didn't want anyone disturbing you, and people are getting suspicious on why you want to be around the bodies so much. God, don't they know you're a mortician?"

Mere shrugged, "I don't know. Doesn't really matter though... Oh? What's this...?"

He lifted up the head and leaned in closely, "Oh my... That doesn't make any sense..."

Akira looked at him, "Found something?"

Mere nodded, "Yeah... It seems pretty important..."

* * *

Flavvie sat down on his bed, and thought.

_Okay... So... There's been a murder... One of us is a murderer... Or... I don't know, could there be two murderers?_

He sighed and breathed heavily. He was thinking that Mere probably knew everything about the bodies by now, and the others were probably interrogating each other, and had plenty information.

_Ugh... Can't I at least find something...? I don't know... I don't want to investigate... I don't feel all that well._

Thinking about it, he felt perfectly fine, but... He wasn't quite up to searching around a murder site.

_I just want out... But... I could never do that... And... Neither could the others... They don't have any reason to... But... Now... Luner... And Juppeta..._

He swallowed thickly, and laid down.

* * *

Sobi and Lady were both checking around the restroom area. Sobi was in the girls, and Lady was searching the boys. Lady sighed, "I can't find much in here... There's not much at all..."

Sobi glanced around and shrugged, "I don't know about you, but there's some pretty weird things over here..."

Lady leaned around the wall between the restrooms, "Oh?"

Sobi nodded, "Yeah, lookit."

She pointed to the corners of the room, and the sink, "There's some hair over there... Silvery and blondish... And in the sink. There's clear traces of odd colours... Yellow, orange-ish."

Lady tilted her head, "But... What? That doesn't make any sense... I was here earlier... I didn't see anything like that then. I forgot my purse, and that wasn't all the long ago..."

Sobi shrugged, "I don't know! But... Why in here...? I thought the crime took place in the boys bathroom... The grey hairs... Those are clearly Juppeta's... But what about the other?"

Lady shrugged, "I... I don't know? I don't think there are any blonds here... But..."

Sobi shrugged, "Well, there are a few who could be mistaken for it... Take Flavvie for instance..."

Lady gasped, "N-no... He wouldn't..."

Sobi shrugged, "I don't know... Maybe Akira or Mere could..."

Lady shook her head, "Why... Why would they...?"

Sobi shrugged, "I don't know. If Mere did it, he'd know all the death details anyways..."

Lady shook her head, eyes watering, "He... He..."

Sobi shrugged, "Maybe Mero. And no, I don't like listing off possible suspects... But anyone could have done it. Brandon especially. He was near the body. And you were gone to, so don't expect me to trust you immediately..."

She walked off, leaving Lady shivering.

_What... What was that about... Her personality... Just... Swapped..._

* * *

Akira sighed again, "Mere, I love you, you are my brother, but being around dead bodies, isn't my thing."

Mere shrugged, "Well... Then you can leave... Probably no one is gonna come by here anyways... It'd be more helpful too, you could get more information..."

She nodded and shrugged, "Well, I'll go look at the crime scene more..."

They had moved Juppeta's bones into the gymnasium, along with is organs, and clothes, and other stuff. He pushed away the femur, and began looking at the vertebrae, "Weird... I don't get why she doesn't like bodies... They used to be people too... Hm."

"U-uh... Is... Is anything happening in there...?"

Mere looked up, "Oh. Cherry."

She nodded, "Sorry... I just got pushed away from the restrooms, cause the said I couldn't contaminate a crime scene, since I don't know what I'm doing..."

Mere shrugged, "Well, you're not doing much different here..."

Cherry flinched, "I-I'm sorry... I'll leave if you want me to..."

Mere shrugged, "I don't care. Just don't bother me."

She nodded and sat down on one of the bleachers.

* * *

Brandon roughly picked up the clothes in his room, as they were scattered throughout the room.

_Uuuu, fucking idiot... If only I could see him right here, right now, I'd kill him... Well, probably not, haha, I'd just end up getting killed myself..._

He laughed out loud, and threw Juppeta's clothes onto his bed. Luner's body had been moved recently, to the gym, so there were still blood stains on it, but there was not body itself. Roughly grabbing for the next item, his hand roughly hit a hard object, and he withdrew gasping. Frowning, and grabbed what appeared to be a small black bag.

_Oh! Hey! This is that bag he always carried around! I wonder what's inside...?_

He slowly opened it up, and screamed.

* * *

"GYAAAAAH!"

Mit shot up, and bolted out the door. Brandon was sitting in the hallway, catching his breath, "Oh god... What the hell...? Why is...?"

Mit ran over and helped him up, and helped him to his bed, "What's wrong? Did..."

Brandon swallowed, "Well, I was picking up the clothes scattered around the area... They had been since this morning, or at least, I think they were... I wasn't really... Paying attention... But I didn't move them... But... There was Juppeta's bag buried in the mess, and I picked it up... And it..."

Mit had already gone over to the bag, and was searching through its contents, "Oh my god... What the hell...?

Inside the bag were various bloody objects. A small tarp was in the bag, as well as a scalpel. There were also some cosmetics, as well as a ball of rolled up clothes. He pulled them out.

It was a pair of green jeans, and a short sleeve green shirt.

They were bloody, and still slightly sticky.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Flavvie shot up from the pillow and fell off the bed gasping. The back of his head had hit something cool and slimy. Getting up, he turned back to the pillow.

A slightly oozing red stain.

Flavvie swallowed, and paced between the beds.

_Uuuh... Well... I don't think...? I mean... What is this doing here...?_

He couldn't come up with an answer.

* * *

"Upupupu... Hello students, not much has been going on, and I'm getting bored... Please go to the red doors to the left of the kitchen, in the dormitory area! I'll meet you there... It's about time for this trial to begin..."

* * *

**CLASS TRIAL!**

**IN SESSION!**


	5. Chapter 1: Author's Note

Hey! Shilo Burbans here, and I would like to say a little thing on my story...

First of all, this first trial with be really rough, since there are so many characters to keep track of, and I only thought of taking notes halfway through the planning of the murder. Therefore, I may be missing some vital clues, or forgot to write some stuff in other chapters, or something. If you spot anything wrong, don't hesitate to notify me, be it by review or PM or whatever.

As a matter of fact, if I'm forgetting anything, just tell me!

Second, then first trial will also be the quickest of all the trials. I don't know how many there will be, but I do know that this is going to be DR Animation fast. The only reason for this, is to make the others seem more difficult to solve. Again, since this is not a planned story, and it depends on the participants, I myself do not know about the other murders... However, I will make the difficult, no matter how the murderer does it.

That's pretty much it, since I don't like to interrupt the flow of a story line in a story like this. Therefore, I will only be posting A/N at the beginning of each trial, K?

I'm writing the trial chapters as we speak, so it should be up within the next month. It'll be two chapters long (Probably), and they'll be entitled Trial In Session, and Trial Resumed.

Thank you for reading, and please review!

~ Shilo Burbans


	6. Chapter 1: Trial In Session!

**ALIVE (13):**

- SHSL GOOD LUCK: Matthew Yesac

- SHSL BRAWLER: Brandon Thomason

- SHSL MORTICIAN: Mere Captor

- SHSL KNIGHT: Flavvie Brotender

- SHSL ARTIST: Toby Aspen

- SHSL SERVANT: Alyssa Ferensel

- SHSL CHEERLEADER: "Mero"

- SHSL DOCTOR: Cherry Bands

- SHSL INFORMATION: Suzy Fandes

- SHSL NINJA: Sobi Teritsu

- SHSL MANIPULATOR: Akria Captor

- SHSL ?: Vallania Melt

- SHSL ?: Lady Vika

**DEAD (2):**

- SHSL ?: "Juppeta"

- SHSL ASTRONOMER: Luner Drake

* * *

The ride down the elevator was silent. Very silent. The air was tense, and suspicion was high.

Vallania was quickly, and suspiciously glancing around at everyone.

Lady looked at her feet, and wrung her hands.

Akira frowned and sometimes opened her mouth to say something, but never did.

Sobi was now distractedly staring off into the distance, and smiling to herself, muttering under her breathe.

Toby was doodling on her pad furiously. She didn't even look at anyone.

Alyssa was looking around at people sadly, and was biting her lip.

Brandon was still faint, and had his eyes closed.

Flavvie was looking around hopefully, trying to start a conversation every now and then.

Mere kept glancing at Akira, but never said anything.

Cherry was almost crying, trying, vainly, to keep it in.

Mero was absentmindedly playing with her hair, sometimes crinkling her face in deep thought.

Mit clenched his jaw, and thought about what he knew.

Suzy's remained still and emotionless, staring straight ahead.

The elevator hit the bottom, and the students were jarred.

"Upupupu... Here we are, the trial room... Time for this Class Trial to begin..."

The students slowly filed into the room, unsure of what to do next.

* * *

"Okay! So! Here's how the class trial works! You 13 will all discuss the murders that have happened recently, and everything that's happened... Alibis, Evidence, the like... After through discussion, you will decide what has happened to the dead students, who killed them, everything. Get it right, and the killer you have accused will be punished! Don't want to disturb the peace, now do we...? But if you guess wrong, then the villain goes free and clear, to be released from this school! And the rest of you? You'll all be punished instead... Can't leave the future of America to the hands of those who let the rambunctious go..."

The students, now in their appropriate positions, were nodded. Finally Mere spoke up, "I understand and all, but are those really necessary...?"

He pointed at the two posts, taking two of the places in the circle of desks. Monokuma laughed, "Upupupu... We don't want to leave out of friends, simply because they can't be here… Right?"

Mere shrugged, "Whatever…"

Alyssa was shocked, "Whatever?! Th-that's horrible! They were people, and all you can say is whatever...?"

Mere stared in her direction, "Well, I don't see why you should be so upset... I mean, they were just people. Frail and delicate as everyone else... I mean, it's not something you shouldn't see coming. Death, anyways..."

His words reverberated through the other, and Vallania made a disgusted noise, "Well if you value life at such a little value, then I don't see why you wouldn't have just killed Juppeta and Luner!"

Mere shrugged, "Neither do I. However, I did not, that would be foolish."

Flavvie put his hands up, "Guys, stop arguing like this... It's really counterproductive. We need to figure out what happened, and accuse someone, or we're all dead..."

He put his hands down on the lectern in front of him, "Anyways, so we all know that Juppeta and Luner have been killed, no?"

The room went silent and Mit took over, "Well, we don't know much, the Monokuma file didn't provide us with much information... I'm guessing that's because we have so many people in the medical industry here, that he wants us to figure it out ourselves..."

* * *

**MONOKUMA FILE #1**

The victim(s) in question are Luner Drake, SHSL Astronomer, and some unknown remains, identified to be Juppeta, a mysterious student, whose SHSL is unknown.

Luner Drake was killed at approximately 3:20 AM, at an unknown location. His body was found in Brandon and Juppeta's room, lying on Juppeta's bed. The cause of death is Shock and Blood Loss. The spine was found, removed from the body, on Brandon's bed.

Juppeta was killed at an unknown time at an unknown location. Because of the state of the body, it is impossible to tell when he was killed. His bones were found in the Men's Restroom, along with his organs, and clothes. It is unknown how he died.

* * *

Mit sighed, "So, Mere, it'd be nice if you could run over the cases with us...?"

Mere shrugged, "Well, we'll start with Luner Drake... I have a feeling he died first... As it was said, he died around 3:20 in the morning, when all of us should have been asleep... The spine was removed, which killed him, from shock, and blood loss, albeit, mostly of shock. I don't know where he was killed, although I think it's safe to assume that is it not in Brandon's room, as that would be a ridiculous move on his part. As for Juppeta, nothing much to reveal... I was unable to tell the time of death, the organs were so well preserved, and the body so effectively destroyed. However, the cause of death is a break in the neck. But the organ preservation, and precision when removing the spine, leads me to believe that the perpetrator has some previous knowledge of the human body, and how to take it apart."

Eyes immediately flew to him Cherry. Cherry put her hands up, "H-hey! I'm not a surgeon or an-anything... I know the basics, but I... I wouldn't know how to do that..."

Mere shrugged, "Well, I may be mistaken, but Sobi would also know how to do such, no? As part of the 18 Disciplines of Ninjutsu, she would be well versed in the human body no?"

Sobi smiled, "Well, not really! But still, I've been on a mission or two, so I know the necessary stuff to keep someone alive, and really, to kill if needed! Regardless of the lack of Ninja's in today's modern world, they still exist, and are still needed! Haha! But you know, if I did do it... Where's the evidence...?"

She smirked and crossed her arms, "Can't remove a spine without getting blood everywhere... Even if I were to lean myself up afterwards, the sheets would be soiled, and what then? Nyeeehhh... Last I checked, there are no extras in the storage room, and the bed clearly had a sheet on it..."

She laughed again and stuck out her tongue, "So until you find that, you're stuck! And anyways, I don't even know what the hell you preserve a body with!"

Mere shrugged, "Just throwing a theory out there."

Mit nodded, "Well, that makes sense; however, that opens the suspect list quite a bit. We don't know what Vallania and Lady's talents are, and Sobi, Cherry and Mere would all be capable of doing it. Suzy may also be a suspect, from her talent, the Super High School Level Information. But we're going to ignore that for now. If we don't, we'll just end up pointing fingers. However, what bugs me most is who did this. I mean, we don't quite know when the crimes were committed, and what we do know, anyone could have done. But let's start with the first death. Luner Drake. Which one of us killed him, and more importantly, did that culprit also kill Juppeta?"

Alyssa glanced down, "So what do we know about his disappearance...? I mean, that must've been the start... Right?"

Flavvie nodded, "Well, probably... I mean, that's when we got the ransom note. Well... More like a notification of the kidnapping."

Alyssa nodded, "Well, we don't know who could have written it... I don't know if every saw it, but it was written in newspaper letters... Like in those stereotypical cop shows."

Suzy thought, "Well, that means that we are unable to trace the note back through conventional means... Although there would be many sources of error involved, such as changing handwriting or blackmail-"

"Wait, what?"

Suzy looked over at Mero and nodded, "Exactly. Blackmail. If you get someone to do the traceable bits of the murder, through standard blackmail, such as threats, or otherwise, then it can be framed on them, and no one would know the better. One such blackmailer may not even be known to the victim. I could go into details, however, that might just raise suspicion."

Mit crossed his arms, "Well, this useless talk is getting us nowhere. We'll start with Luner's Murder first. Does anyone know where to start?"

Mere shook his head, "Well, it's been established that He died of Shock and Blood loss, around 3:20 AM. Other than that, we do not know."

Mit nodded, "Okay, so let's start with where he was killed. Assuming he wasn't killed in Brandon's room anyways, since that would either be really stupid of Brandon, if he were the killer, or too obvious, if they were trying to frame him."

Lady licked her lips nervously, "Well, wouldn't it make sense that he's the killer? I mean, the body was found in his room, and he was around the other body when it was found. And based on the state, we don't know when it was killed, so anyone could have done that…"

Brandon frowned, "W-well, I'm not stupid enough to hide the victim around the killer. If I were to kill someone, then I would have stashed it somewhere else! That's just common sense…"

Lady shrugged, "Y-yeah… I gue… Guess…"

Cherry raised her hand, "Well, then would it be safe to assume that he WAS killed in Brandon's room? I mean, since the body is there, then we can't say for sure…"

Suzy tilted her head, "Grammatically, that didn't make sense."

Cherry ran a hand through her hair, "O-oh. I'm sorry… But, other than that, where else would he have been found? I mean… There's no evidence to say he wasn't killed in that room…"

* * *

"_**I think you've gotten that one wrong!"**_

* * *

Cherry flinched, "Oh! I'm sorry about that… I didn't realize that-"

Flavvie cut her off, "No, it's fine, you wouldn't have known. But, that's the thing. While we were investigating, I went into my room to cool off. You know… This is kinda stressful… But while I was in there, I sat down on one of the beds, laid down, and on the pillow, there were blood spots."

Mere narrowed his eyes, "Oh… That would make sense… But, wouldn't you have noticed if he had been killed in you room?"

Flavvie sheepishly nodded, "Well, yeah, but that doesn't explain the blood… Not to mention, if his spine was ripped out, then even if you cleaned up the area, then you'd still leave some behind, yeah?"

Mere shrugged, "True. I'll give you that one."

Mit put up his hand, "Wait, so we're saying Luner was killed in Flavvie's room, while he was still in it?"

Flavvie shrugged, "Again, I don't know… But, I don't really know what happened last night. I went into the room, and Luner was talking to his lizard. You might have noticed him talking to his sleeve sometimes, yeah, he keeps his lizard in there… I don't know what happened to it. But he was talking, and I laid down, and next thing I knew, it was morning. He was gone, the sheets were messed up, and a pair of his clothes was missing."

Mit nodded, "So he was gone by morning… Although it sounds more like… You were knocked out. That kind of sudden unconsciousness, followed immediately by waking up, normally means you were knocked out, or fainted."

Mere tilted his head, "Wait, did the room smell at all sweet to you?"

Mit furrowed his eye brows, "Well, I was only in there when Flavvie noticed the blood, and screamed… But I didn't smell anything, no."

Flavvie nodded, "Well, a little. When I got up, the room smelled vaguely like sugar, or something. Why?"

Mere pursed his lips, "Well, I smelled something like that in Brandon's room as well. Mostly around his bed. Very strongly however, not vague like you described…"

Cherry tentatively raised her hand, "W-well… It might have been a chloromethane… Which would make sense… Chloroform is a chloromethane, and you guys know…"

Brandon was shocked, "Wait, so that's why I was asleep for so long?!"

Cherry nodded, "Well, probably. Same with Flavvie. If he was dossed with the stuff… He wouldn't have woken up regardless of Luner's screaming."

Mit tilted his head, "Wait, Luner's screaming?"

Cherry flinched, "Well, I don't know myself, but I think it's safe to assume that getting your spine removed is very painful…"

Mit nodded, "So that would mean he was killed in Flavvie's room, and moved to Brandon's."

Brandon nodded, "Well, someone did break into my room last night. I was asleep lightly, and then I heard a knock on the door. So I went out to look, and someone was out there. I couldn't tell who it was, I was really tired, so I walked away. But then I heard a key in to door, and turned around, and then woke up in my bed, with a bony surface at my feet."

Flavvie put up a hand, "Wait, so, if he was killed during the night, then that means that the killer must not have been up... That means was can eliminate Lady and Suzy, right? Since they can account for each other?"

Toby shook her head, "No, since they could both be in on it, right? I mean, we're not even sure that Luner and Juppeta were killed by the same person, no?"

Mit grimaced, "Oh, true... Monokuma, there can't be more than one killer... RIght...? I mean, that would be unfair..."

Monokuma cackled, "No, there can be more than one culprit... However, only one culprit may be alive at once. Also, even if multiple perpretrators planned the murder, only those who deliver the killing blow are allowed to graduate. Acomplices have nothing to gain."

Mit sighed, "Oh... Okay then..."

Suzy closed her eyes and thought, "Okay, so if I've gotten this right, then Mr. Drake and Mr. Brotender went to bed, around night time, and Mr. Brotender went to sleep. We don't know if Mr. Drake got to sleep before he was killed. But sometimes during the night, the culprit broke in. He or she killed Mr. Drake, around 3:20 in the morning, and then transported to body to Mr. Thomason's room, right?"

Flavvie nodded, "So that does clear Suzy and Lady. Both of them are alive, and if one was the killer, and the other was covering up, that would be stupid of them, since they would just be punished."

Lady nodded, "Well, I cna't account by sight, but the door weren't opened, so Suzy never left our room... But... No, that's stupid... No one would have known at that point."

Vallania narrowed her eyes, "Well, if you have something to say spit it out, or I'll cut out your tongue so you don't have to think about saying it."

Lady flinched and nodded, "Well, what if the killers were different people? Like, what if Luner killed Juppeta, but then was, in turn, killed himself? Or vise versa..."

For a second everyone was quite, but then Sobi laughed, "Ha! I mean, well, it's like you said! No one would have known, so it didn't happen!"

Flavvie slowly nodded, "Yeah... I mean, that would have been a lucky break, and Monokuma wouldn't have let that one fly by him..."

Lady shrugged, "Well, it was just an idea..."

Sobi looked at her cautiously, "Oh, was it now...? I mean, it must have been based on some thought, or it wouldn't have been thought at all... Be honest, why did you just suddenly think of that now...?"

Lady shook her head, "N-no... I'd rather not... It's not a very likely possibility, and I don't want to raise suspicion."

Sobi shrugged, "Well, if you insist. However, if the need comes to doubt you, we will make you speak up."

Lady nodded lightly, and Mit continued, "Assuming that this person has previous knowledge on the human body, which heavily narrows down the suspects, as well as eliminating those with alibis, there are only three real suspects, right?"

Alyssa shook her head, "No, remember, we don't know Vallania or Lady's tallents. Again, eliminating those with alibis, we still have to consider Vallania."

Mit nodded, "Oh, yeah that. Well, other than that, this is a pretty open and shut case."

* * *

_**"This may sound rather redundant, but I believe you missed something."**_

* * *

Twleve shocked faces turned to Suzy, and she continued, "You definately missed something, as a mtter of fact. Going on what Miss Vika said earlier, there may well indeed be two different suspects, only one of which remains alive. Miss Vika, if you are thinking what I am, would you kindly state your mind?"

Lady nodded, "Oh, well, sure I guess... See, what I was thinking, is how did the killer get into Luner's room? Not only would that indicate that someone entered the room, while the others were asleep, it also means the door was unlocked. If it were unlocked, Flavvie and Luner would be putting themselves as unneccesary risk. So it must have been done on purpose. Thinking on that note, what if Luner kidnapped Juppeta, knocked out Flavvie in the night, and then went to kill him. Upon returning to his room, Luner did not lock the door, and the killer was able to break in, and killer Luner."

Everyone was suddenly silenced, and then Mit spoke up, "Oh... Oh. So, what you're saying is that maybe, we don't have to look for Juppeta's killer?"

Lady shrugged, "Well, I guess. I mean, it's not definite, but, it could have happened. There's no other way that the killer could have gotten to Luner..."

* * *

_**"Excues me, but that's incorrect."**_

* * *

Again, everyone turned towards Suzy. Mit tilted his head slightly and said, "Hm? So someone could have gotten in some other way?"

Suzy nodded, "Indeed. The ceilings. They're hollow. Just like in a regular, average american school. Suspended on wire framework, the tiles are supported, but are no in contact with the flooring above them. Depending on the weight of the person, someone may also be able to hide up there. This may or may not explain why we were unable to find Mr. Juppeta."

Flavvie was schocked, "Why didn't you tell us earlier!? Cause you know what this does?"

Everyone thought for a second, before it dawned on someone.

Sobi looked rather horrified as she said, "That means... It's destroyed the existence of alibis... It may even destroy the fact that Monokuma even knows what's going on..."

Mit looked confused, "Wait, what?"

Sobi frowned, "Well, the bathrooms, assumedly for privacy reasons, have no cameras. If someone wanted to get around sneakily, then all's they'd need to do, is go into a bathroom, and climb into the ceiling. Monokuma couldn't couldn't track them after that..."

Flavvie grimaced, "So, the perpretrator killed Luner, and then he might have carried him over to Brandon's room, through the ceiling."

* * *

_**"I thought I already fucking said this!"**_

* * *

Brandon annoyedly crossed his arms, "There was a knock on my door last night. Whoever came through not only knocked me out, but also did so for some other reason than to kill me. Cause either way, I'm not dead, and they had me at their mercy."

Flavvie's face dropped, "Oh, yeah..."

Mit perked up, "Wait, but, assuming that it was the killer, they've covered their foot steps pretty well, but, there's still something we've missed."

Brandon swallowed, "Oh, shit, I forgot about that..."

Mero tilted her head, "Oh? What...?"

Mit pulled out a black and white bag, and pulled out the contents. Akira tilted her head, "Oh? What's that?"

Mit frowned, "Well, there's a scalple, probably. There's a tarp, probably used to cover up the culprit, so they didn't get bloody. There's some cosmetics, as well as a pair of clothes. Lady's clothes."

He pulled them out, a green tee shirt, and a pair of green pants. Lady gasped, "W-wait! No, that can't be right..."

Vallania narrowed her eyes, "Yeah? Then how do you explain the clothes in there...? Maybe you're gonna say you slept with him? Or maybe you switched clothes? Hmmm...?"

Lady swallowed, "I swear that I didn't... I didn't, no..."

Akira glared, "Yes? Go on. If there's a reasonable explination for this."

Lady started crying, "N-no... I s-sw-swear I d-didn't...!"

Mit sighed, "Sorry Lady... But there's no getting away from this. You messed up in them murder, and now you're gonna pay for it. There's not denying this. It's pretty conclusive."

* * *

_**"No... No, it doesn't line up..."**_

* * *

Mero tilted her head, "No... You know, she's probably right."

Flavvie glanced at her, "Oh? I mean... Her clothes are right there... Bloody not to mention... I don't want to believe it either... But..."

Mero shook her head, "No, that's just it. Her clothes. It..."

She faded off and yawned. Akira pursed her lips, "And...?"

Mero continued, "But... The tarp. Yeah, the tarp. It's the tarp."

Mit gasped, "That's it!"

Everyone looked at him, and he continued, "That's just it though... The tarp. It's all bloody. And don't try to tell me it got it all from the clothes, they're too neat for that. Not, really neat, but they aren't soaked in blood. So not all of the clothes came in contact with the blood. Meaning that the blood came from the tarp."

Mero nodded, "Yeah... If the person under the tarp had truly been wearing those clothes... Then... Then..."

Mit smiled, "Yes, exactly. They wouldn't have gotten bloody, if they were under the tarp! Lady couldn't have been under there, or her clothes would have been fine!"

Mere nodded, "Oh yes... That makes sense... That would definately make sense. Meaning this is all some sort of elaborate set up to frame Lady. Whoever did this, wanted to get away really badly. And I have a feeling that I know who that is. Cause whoever's body that is, it's not Juppeta's body."

* * *

_**TRIAL SUSPENDED!**_

* * *

_**STUDENT COUNT**__**: 13**_

_DEAD__: Luner Drake_

_DEAD__: ? (Not Juppeta)_

_**STDENT COUNT**__**: 13?**_


	7. Chapter 1: Trial Resumed!

**ALIVE (14?):**

- SHSL GOOD LUCK: Matthew Yesac

- SHSL BRAWLER: Brandon Thomason

- SHSL MORTICIAN: Mere Captor

- SHSL KNIGHT: Flavvie Brotender

- SHSL ARTIST: Toby Aspen

- SHSL SERVANT: Alyssa Ferensel

- SHSL CHEERLEADER: "Mero"

- SHSL DOCTOR: Cherry Bands

- SHSL INFORMATION: Suzy Fandes

- SHSL NINJA: Sobi Teritsu

- SHSL MANIPULATOR: Akria Captor

- SHSL ?: Vallania Melt

- SHSL ?: Lady Vika

- SHSL ?: "Juppeta"?

**DEAD (2?):**

- SHSL ?: Unknown Body

- SHSL ASTRONOMER: Luner Drake

* * *

_**TRIAL RESUMED!**_

* * *

The room went silent, save for Monokuma lazily eating honey from a jar. Shocked at the sudden information, no one could come up with anything. Finally Vallania narrowed her eyes, "Are... Are you saying, then, that we were hallucinating those bones?!"

Mere shook his head, "No, that's not it. Those are indeed the bones from a dead student in this school. However, they are not Juppeta's."

Suzy momentarily thought about this and then said, "I'm assuming you have reasons for making such rash accusations. Otherwise, it would just throw us off track."

Mere nodded, "Well, it's nothing too conclusive, but, here's the thing. I've been thinking about it for a while now, but it doesn't line up quite right. The bones anyways. Okay, so they were all fine and dandy. But I was missing a considerable amount. The pelvis. The arm bones. And some organs as well. The heart. The brain. The reproductive system. And since the body was preserved, almost nothing about the body can be discerned. Meaning, whoever did this, is trying, not only to cover up the victim's identity, but their time of death, and gender as well. If it was truly Juppeta who was dead, then they wouldn't need to do that, as we'd already know the victim."

* * *

_**"Well, it still doesn't make sense."**_

* * *

Lady spoke up, "Since you bring up that idea, I don't want to outright reject it, but, if that were true... What happened to Juppeta? If he's not dead, that means he's alive... And I highly doubt that Monokuma would let the trial begins if there were lingering students..."

Monokuma cackled, "Right on! The trial is a mandatory part of you new academic life! If anyone were to refuse to participate, then I'd be forced to punish them! You know, I think I'll make that new rule. Attendance of School trials is mandatory. Resistance to comply will result in punishment."

Lady nodded slowly, "So, if that were the case, referring to the new rule, which was still in play, even before it was official, where is Juppeta? He's not here, while attendance is mandatory. On that line of thought, why are there two people missing, and two dead bodies? It must be his, or else that would be unfair. Not to mention, there's no other possible explanation..."

* * *

_**"Ha! As if that were the case."**_

* * *

Lady pursed her lips, and glanced at Sobi, "Oh...? What?"

Sobi smiled, "That's the thing though. There's a very good possibility he's here right now."

As people worriedly glanced around at each other, she smirked, "I'd now like to present Exhibit A."

She gestured at Mit, "As you saw earlier, he pulled some cosmetics out of the bag. Hair dye, eye liner, empty contact containers. I also found these in the girls restroom upstairs."

Mit furrowed his eyebrows, "And that means...?"

Sobi laughed, "You guys are so slow! It means he's disguised! Someone here is not who they say they are! Oh, and Monokuma, even if he is disguised, does the trial go the same?"

He laughed, "Gyahaha! Well, if that truly is the case, then you have to figure out who he is disguised as. Otherwise, he could get away scott free! If you were disguised outside, then if you, as a name and identity, were caught, the authorities still couldn't catch you as a person, unless they knew who you were disguised as!"

As the words sunk in, chaotic accusations flew around the room.

"No! How on EARTH would that even happen?!"

"Hmmm, it does make sense... Some of us have been acting strangely out of character..."

"W-what?! A-are you ac-cusing m-me!? H-how dare you!"

"QUIET!"

Everyone turned to look at Flavvie. He sighed, "Please, this isn't helping. Sobi, please elaborate."

Sobi sighed, "Well... If you insist..."

She perked up and thoughtfully put her hand to her cheek, "If you think about it, it's not all that impossible. We never knew his super high school level talent. For all we know, he could be the SHSL Disguiser. Also, since the corresponding tools for the murder were found by one of the bodies, and in the girls restroom, I think it's safe to assume that he was disguising himself, dying his hair, putting in his contact, in the girls restroom. Strange if you think about it, he was a guy. So why was her in that room specifically? Because odds are, he killed a girl, stashed her body, disguised himself as her, feigned kidnapped, and then destroyed all the evidence that it wasn't him dead, but her instead."

Mere nodded, "Hmmm... That theory does hold some weight. Since all the reproductive organs have been destroyed, as well as the pelvis, and the arm bones, I couldn't tell the gender of the body. Assuming that this is correct, then everything would fit."

Mit grumbled, "Yeah, well that's all fine and dandy, but we still don't know who did it."

Mero tilted her head, "Well... What colour was the dye?"

Lady timidly interjected, "Well, it was blond, however, there aren't... Any... Blond people here..."

Akira shrugged, "Well, light brown hair can be mistaken for blonde. Possibly even ginger, although that's not as likely. And I'm not going to make myself suspicious by excluding me and Mere, so yes, our hair is white, platinum blondish. So really, Me, Mere, Flavvie, Mero, Sobi, Mit, and Lady are all suspects. Going on the idea that Juppeta is one of us, I'd have to say the men are most suspicious."

Mit nodded, "W-well… I guess. But we still don't know who is Juppeta. Until we figure that one out, we're stuck. Because if we don't, we don't even know the victim."

Flavvie sighed, "Thinking about it, we don't know much. I mean, we know how Luner died, and that's about it. If he had killed the other victim, it doesn't line up. Not to mention it also doesn't explain how he knew Luner killed the second victim. So odds are, Juppeta killed both of them."

Suzy shrugged, "Well, if we don't know what happened, we must start from the beginning. Assuming that Juppeta is the culprit, and he is disguised as someone, we can also safely assume he faked his kidnapping. Going along those lines, he must have kidnapped someone else, and disguised himself as them, because everyone else was in the gymnasium at the time his 'disappearance' was discovered. Meaning, whoever is now dead, is probably the first victim. Since Luner was killed just last night, and the kidnapping happened yesterday, it is a reasonable possibility. Also, with that, I think it is safe to assume that the killing of our unknown victim, happened before Luner's death, most likely during our period of investigation."

Mit pursed his lips, "So, all that happened, before Luner's death?"

Suzy nodded, "Most likely."

Alyssa grimaced, "Well, where is the best place to start thinking?"

Mere thought for a moment, "Well, most likely, how Juppeta got around. Assuming he went through the ceiling, then he could have been anywhere. He might have even dropped in on Luner. And after he did that, he brought the body, through the ceiling, over to his room, and put the body in the room."

* * *

"_**A plausible explanation, but I doubt it."**_

* * *

Flavvie shook his head, "While that's a great idea, there's no evidence to say he did. If he had pulled Luner's body through the ceiling, there would have been blood everywhere. It may be difficult to hoist yourself up through there, but imagine what it's like hoisting a dead body up. And anyways, remember? They walked in through Brandon's door."

Mit frowned, "He has a point there. But we can't start thinking about that. We know that he got in through the ceiling, and he knocked out Flavvie, and killed Luner. We know he dragged the body over to Brandon's room, and then disposed of it. We know he killed someone while we were investigating the school, and disguised himself as them. We know he's been them for over a day now. What we don't know is who he killed. That's what we need to figure out."

Cherry nodded, "Well, if he killed someone with light brown to blonde hair, then there's only a few people who it could be. I mean, not many of the guys have lighter hair…"

Mere shrugged, "Well, there's various things we could use, however, none of them are readily available at the moment."

Flavvie pursed his lips, "Well, we know that the murder of the unknown body took place before the murder of Luner, but not any specific time, so alibis at the time won't do much."

Suzy nodded, "Indeed. The same goes for time of the murder. Since we don't know any specific times, we can only guess. However, if anyone has anything to say, you may say it now."

Suddenly Mere perked up, "Oh, well there was one thing, other than the missing gender differentiating organs. The teeth had little white dots in the middles."

Sobi shook her head, "No… Probably a minor detail… However, since we know that the murder took place on the first day here, we can say no one knew each other right? Meaning… This was a random kill, no?"

Toby, speaking for the first time during the trial, looked up, "Yes… And that would matter because?"

Sobi smiled, "Well, generally speaking, random kills can be categorized by the way they were committed. A break in the neck isn't very violent. Meaning that this was done quickly, and not done to draw out suffering. Assuming so, the killer, Juppeta, most likely felt sorry for their victim. However, the dismemberment of the body, as well as the discarding of the skin, muscle, and blood, indicates that much of the crime's guilt had worn off, and the killer most likely took pleasure in the mutilation. It was done so thoroughly, that they probably wanted to be proud of it, to show it off more or less. Not to mention, going by such a thought, this person probably wants to be caught, more or less, consciously, or unconsciously. So they probably left something behind to indicate it was them, no matter how small."

Mit gasped, "Wait, left something behind…"

Sobi nodded, "Yes, although, it might not be theirs inherently, but the victims, so they could be linked back to crime. Remember, right afterwards, they disguised themselves as that person."

Flavvie tilted his head, "I don't see where you're going with this one."

Sobi giggle gleefully, "Oh you don't?"

Mit swallowed, "No, maybe not… But I do…"

_Shit, shit shit shit… There's only one person here who we can connect with the murder. Someone who wanted to be known, so they left something behind. And come to think of it… That's not the only thing. They've left behind so many marks, to show it was them, and not even all of them are metaphorical ones either…_

* * *

_** MAKE AN ACCUSATION!**_

* * *

**_ STUDENT COUNT: 13?_**


End file.
